<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【圆顺】作为秘密的自白 by chore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011870">【圆顺】作为秘密的自白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chore/pseuds/chore'>chore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonsoon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chore/pseuds/chore</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【圆顺】作为秘密的自白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>全圆佑猜，权顺荣肯定觉得自己不够爱他，那天看着权顺荣拿着行李下楼，什么事也做不了，不能过去帮他提着笨重的箱子，不能拦住他求他一定留下，也不能在看见权顺荣哭的泪流满面时飞奔着去拥抱他。</p><p>这让人讨厌的无力感，包围着全圆佑，明明看起来柔嫩，想要去触碰打碎又发现它坚韧得可怕，心脏也像被攥着碾压，压抑得喘不过气。</p><p>他比权顺荣更可怜，他甚至不能去做一个游魂，无数枷锁禁锢的不只是肉体，连灵魂也被鞭挞得遍体鳞伤。</p><p>聪明真的不是好事，抱住权顺荣的那刻他就知道，这是老爷子给的最后一次机会，如果真的能眼睁睁看着对方却不越界，那么至少能够以兄弟的身份一起生活。这是个对全圆佑多么好的警示，就像是无形的指点，你看啊，你要是继续爱他，你们连见面都做不到。</p><p>为什么要顺从老爷子的意思呢？不过是风烛残年却又想紧攥着权利的可怜人，凭什么要全圆佑拿自己的底线去换所谓的体面。</p><p>他宁愿让这间房子都染上权顺荣的味道，也不要和权顺荣兄友弟恭的演戏。</p><p>不是要体面吗？那他就拉着权顺荣把这家闹得不得安宁，他确实没去拦住权顺荣，也眼睁睁看着两人所有联系被完全切断，那么，要试试吗？他一定会让老爷子后悔把权顺荣牵扯进来。</p><p>全家说是个世家，其实早就随着老爷子的身体状况般，每日愈下。旗下的产业也只是堪堪维持着全家的日常运行，端着世家公子的架子，却也只能跟着人屁股后头讨好，老爷子交代了，让全圆佑别使脾气，废了九牛二虎之力才拉来个富家小姐联姻，撕破了脸皮没有好处。</p><p>这是在暗示，如果不听话，远在大洋彼岸的权顺荣就该遭罪了。</p><p>全圆佑擅长这样的伪装，觥筹交错，暖黄的灯光下交换着各类的眼神，收下塞过来的名片，再递过去自己的，也能毫无负担的约富家小姐共进晚餐，女孩子上挑的眼角笑起来很像权顺荣，恍神片刻差点要搂上去，然后被后桌的李知勋狠狠瞪一眼再醒悟，笑着又吞下一口酒，回给李知勋一个歉意的眼神。</p><p>这样的生活不断在全圆佑身边重复，一天又一天，一月又一月，全家看起来很好，越来越好，但全圆佑很不好，他想念那个会一下一下摸着自己头发，轻轻叹着气的人。<br/>离别之前留下的还是太少，手机里那张照片看了无数次，想念的人也没有丝毫讯息。</p><p>“他把你留下来当远程监控吗？”</p><p>全圆佑也会受不了，每次出去应酬，不远的地方就会蹲着一个李知勋，凶狠的眼神就是在说，你要是敢绿权顺荣，我现在就能杀了你。</p><p>“我帮他看看让他那么伤心的人到底值不值得。”李知勋看起来还是很凶，拿过全圆佑手里的酒杯倒掉，再把空掉的玻璃杯狠狠地砸在桌子上。</p><p>“那你让他自己来看啊。”看看我过得有多不好。</p><p>“你喝醉了。”</p><p>“不是爱我吗？那你告诉他，我和那女的做了，你让他回来，老头子都把人手撤了，他凭什么啊！”全圆佑可能是真的醉了，什么话都敢讲，“他凭什么这么吊着我？”</p><p>“凭你让他在国外等了两年，你也试试等他的感觉吧。还有，对着那女的，你硬的起来吗？”</p><p>真是不留情面，随口扯的谎一下子就被拆穿，整整两年，他大概只对着权顺荣的照片才硬得起来。</p><p>他等到老头子住进ICU，等着监视权顺荣的人被一个个解决掉，等着再也不需要什么婚约来联姻，但他突然就觉得，权顺荣可能是不要他了。</p><p>所有讯息石沉大海，李知勋突然就不再在自己应酬时出现，和权顺荣相关的一切人员都谢绝他的来访，是什么惩罚吗？顺荣？是我让你等得太久了吗？</p><p>全圆佑快被酒精催眠，整个人都快昏过去，却在差点摔倒的时刻撞到了人。</p><p>“喝这么多？”权顺荣皱着眉把人扶好，仔仔细细地理了一遍对方的衣服。</p><p>“顺荣？李知勋不是说...”</p><p>“是是是，他说什么你就信什么，你是什么品种的笨蛋？”权顺荣没好气地骂道，“他就是看我回来了心里不爽，故意耍你玩，你喝个酒能把脑子喝退化是吗？”</p><p>随便怎么骂吧，全圆佑紧紧抱着权顺荣，随便怎么骂都好，不要再离开。</p><p>酒醉的人突然就化身成大型犬，扒在权顺荣身上不肯下来，力气也大得过分，权顺荣简直喘不过气来了，几番挣扎下却发现自己似乎抵到了什么地方。</p><p>“全圆佑你精虫上脑？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>所以又开始接吻，在全圆佑的车上，两个人一点顾忌都没有，车窗外是静悄悄又黑压压的街道，车内是不断升温的空气，扯掉领带，扒开衬衣，不计后果地叼住每一块肌肤吸吮，舔舐，把白嫩的肌肤沾上唾液，染上嫩红，手指探入后庭，扣挖，展平褶皱，再任由手指被吸到通向更深的地方，直到摸到凸起的一点摁住。</p><p>呻吟声还带着几分哑，粗重的喘气声近在耳边，全圆佑把权顺荣整个人抱起来放在自己腿上，对准就是直直落下，权顺荣被激得倒在全圆佑怀里，不断分开腿，让自己吞得更深。</p><p>就着这个姿势，全圆佑不厌其烦的一下比一下顶的重，似乎是要把两年间的一次性讨回来，从外面看也懂这里发生着什么，久别重逢的夜一向是很长的。</p><p>车上，门口，客厅，卧室，洗手间，全部都是两人交缠的身影，权顺荣被扳成各种姿势，被狠狠地进入，和两年前何其相似，全身上下没剩下一块好肉。</p><p>但又是何其不同，离别和重逢，怎么会相似。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>